


Beginnings Drabble Collection

by Narlth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Episode: s02e12 The Fires of Idirsholas, Episode: s04e01-02 The Darkest Hour, Episode: s04e07 The Secret Sharer, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narlth/pseuds/Narlth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of drabbles based on 'Beginnings' prompts from the Heart of Camelot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Interesting Use For A Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble prompt: An Interesting Use For A Scarf
> 
> Merlin has an accident.

“This ratty old thing seems to have finally come in handy.” Arthur said, leaning in close to Merlin and fumbling around with the knot of Merlin’s scarf.  
  
Merlin pursed his lips, and refrained from speaking. He drew his arm closer to his chest supporting it with his other hand under his wrist, whilst tilting his head back to allow Arthur better access to his scarf.  
  
“Ah ha!” Arthur exclaimed, as he tugged the fabric free of his servant’s neck. “Give your arm here.” He continued, holding his hand out expectantly.  
  
Merlin winced, as he ever so slowly held his arm out towards the prince, bruising already forming all across his elbow and underside of his arm.  
  
Arthur gently took the limb and tucked the scarf under it then brought the two ends together around the back of Merlin’s neck, where he tied a tight knot.  
  
“Trust you to dislocate your elbow Merlin.”  
  
“It’s not my fault the horse tripped!” Merlin protested having pulled his arm free of Arthur’s grip and scowling at the prince.  
  
“Whatever you say, I think it’s just a part of your clumsiness. We need to get you back to Gaius, so he can relocate it.” Arthur stood as he spoke and offered his hand down to help Merlin stand, which the Warlock accepted.  
  
“Prat.”


	2. A Different Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble prompt: A Different Perspective
> 
> Morgause's thoughts during 4x01

She knew she was dying. It was only a matter of time really.  
  
She knew her death would be the final straw for Morgana in here descent into darkness, as she was left completely alone.  
  
But before she passed on Morgause swore she would give her sister one last gift. One thing that would surely bring their enemy’s to their knees and would leave the way clear for her sister to take her rightful place. Morgana would fight this plan, she knew. Holding on to the very last strand of hope, that somehow these wounds would not prove fatal.  
  
But Morgause’s resolve would not falter, this was her final gift, and she would make sure it was delivered.


	3. The Chains That Bind Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble prompt: The Chains That Bind Us
> 
> Lancelot contemplates his inability to move on from Gwen.

Oh how Lancelot wishes he could be happy for the prince and Gwen, but every time he see them looking at each other, the adoration in their eyes, he feels his heart clench painfully.  
  
He had tried to forget his feelings for Gwen, and move on he really had, but his mind always slipped back to the blacksmith’s daughter, and her beauty.  
  
Even when a girl in the tavern had taken a fancy to him, the instant he tried to be friendly back Gwen’s face had flashed before his eyes, and he’d had to make a hasty retreat.  
  
Then later once he had retired back to his room, he was unable to shake the feeling that he had betrayed Gwen in some way. Even though it was clear Gwen had moved on, and thus he was free to pursue someone else, but it seems that love does not let one escape that easily.


	4. The Finer Details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Prompt: The Finer Details
> 
> Leon's security blanket.

He always had to pack his own previsions. There was no way he would let anyone know what went into his bag, no way.  
  
And no, he  _couldn’t_  just leave it behind, that was such a ridicules notion it didn’t even cross his mind. In fact it was almost as ridicules and a grown man, a knight no less being caught with it.   
  
So like always he carefully folded it up, being diligent to remove all creases before he slid it into the bottom of his pack, making sure to then cover it up with the conventional contents, so at first glance nothing would appear amiss.  
  
Yes Leon sighed to himself, no one could find out about his lucky blanket, no one at all.


	5. Random Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Prompt: Random episode picker.
> 
> Elyan's thoughts during 3x07.

Elyan sat practically huddled in the corner of the cell. He had just seen Cenred and his sorceress companion, peaking in though the small window of the cell.  
  
After the metal had clunked back into place, Elyan had uncoiled slightly, being unfortunately a bit too used to being bound.  
  
Thoughts raced through his mind as he tried to puzzle out what he’d done to land himself in this predicament. But he eventually came up blank.  
  
Sighing Elyan wondered how he ended up at the point in life where he had to actually think though his life to see if there was a valid reason for him being locked up rather than just knowing that just knowing he had done nothing to warrant it.  
  
Soon enough he heard the sound of people walking towards his cell. And as the door opened Elyan found himself staring the men down, almost willing them to inform him of what he was doing here.  
  
One of the men roughly dragged Elyan’s cowl over his head, before the other one untied him, and they pulled him to his feet and out of the room.  
  
MM  
  
He was shoved to his knees, in a manner that would leave bruises, before the next second his cowl was thrown back revealing.  
  
“Gwen?”  
  
And his first thought? Maybe I  _didn’t_  do anything wrong this time.


	6. The Young Pendragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble prompt: The Young Pendragon.
> 
> Arthur gets his first sword.

Arthur stared curiously up. His bright blue eyes following the every movement of the rooms other occupant and, storing the details away in his memory.

Barely minutes later the blacksmith approached the young Prince, handing him what was to be the prince’s first ever sword.

The sword itself was blunted of course, can’t have the prince injuring himself now.

Arthur’s eyes grew incredibly wide. “Th..Thank you.” He managed to stutter out.

“You’re quite welcome.” Tom replied, to which Arthur finally pulled his gaze away from the sword to grin up at the blacksmith.

A knight outside called out to the prince, who with one last grin back at Tom, turned tail and ran outside.

 


	7. What Might Have Been

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble prompt: What Might Have Been
> 
> An alternative ending to 2x12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor character death this drabble.

The doors smashed open as Morgause ran into the room, horror written all over her face as she took in Morgana’s still and pale form. She all but yanked Morgana from Merlin’s hold, whilst the servant backed off still breathing heavily.  
  
“What has he done to you?” The witch demanded. A hard look crossing her face.  
  
“You poisoned her!” Morgause says in a disbelieving tone, her eyes searching Morgana’s face for signs of life. “Tell me what you used and I can save her.”  
  
“Stop the knights.” Morgause looked up in shock at the strength and finality of the servants tone, but she nodded, speaking the spell to stop the knights.  
  
“Now tell me what poison you used.”  
  
“No.” The finality, and strength of the servants voice startled her, and she whipped her head around to face him. “Tell me or she will die.”  
  
“Then it’s for the best.” Merlin met her eyes straight on.  
  
“Then I will kill you.” Morgause rested Morgana down gently, standing and stalking towards Merlin. Merlin stood his ground, eyes darkening. Managing to look intimidating despite his lingering paleness, and the way his hair was still plastered to his brow.   
  
“Th-“ Morgause’s sentence was cut off as Arthur burst into the room, his sword held high. The witch glared at the Prince, before glancing to her sister, with an expression of regret before she cast a spell and disappeared.  
  
“Merlin?” Arthur gasped out, before he spotted Morgana. “Morgana?” The prince almost whispered, looking back up to Merlin, noticing for the first time the dark look on the servants face, before he got an emotionless answer.  
  
“She’s dead.”


	8. Sunshine and Rainbows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble prompt: Sunshine and Rainbows
> 
> Gaius and Merlin when for once there is no trouble.

“Merlin, dinners ready!” Gaius called up to the small side room. Said warlock exiting thought the door not a minute later, his hair mussed and his shirt twisted.  
  
Gaius found himself attempting and failing to supress a smile at the appearance of his ward. “Have a nice nap?”  
  
“I think so-“ Merlin started, whilst rubbing at his eyes. “Although I feel really tired now.” The warlock slumped down into his seat.  
  
Gaius passed Merlin his dinner across, the table, whilst he set his own down in front of him. Merlin accepted the plate with a smile, once he saw what was on it.  
  
“Thank you Gaius.” Merlin quickly set about eating his dinner, while opposite him his mentor just enjoyed getting to spend some time with the boy.  
  
MM  
  
The pair spent the rest of the evening in an easy conversation just relishing in each other’s company. Before long Merlin’s eyes started to droop, and his speak was inter spaced frequently with yawns. Gaius observed the boy for a few moments before he collected the blanket off of his bed, and placed it over Merlin’s shoulders.  
  
“You better go back to bed before you fall asleep.”  
  
“Hmm, alright.” Merlin stood, gripping the corners of the blanket so that it didn’t fall. “Goodnight Gaius.”  
“Goodnight my boy.”


	9. Resurrection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble prompt: Resurrection
> 
> One of Merlin's friends returns.

“Merlin, can you come out here for a moment!” Gaius called from the main chambers. Whilst the mentioned warlock was lounging in his bed enjoying his rarely found free time.

He sat up at Gaius’s call, sighing as he thought that he was being called away from his freedom to do more chores. He pushed open the door between the rooms, his eyes on the floor.

When he was met with only silence, Merlin dragged his eyes from the floor, seeing at first his mentor, and then.

_No it couldn’t be._

“W- Will?” Merlin blanched as he set his sights on his  _dead_  friend.

“Just as observant as ever I see.” Will’s tone was casual and almost dismissive.  
“I-“ Merlin managed to stutter out.

It was at this point that Will realised that Merlin was in shock, and so the man stepped up to his friend opening his arms and pulling the servant into a hug. I took a few seconds for Merlin to relax, but he did, bringing his own arms up and hugging his friend in return.

“I missed you.”


End file.
